


Ticklish

by panna_acida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Get Togheter, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are ticklish" state Steve, amazed by the little discovery. Starting in his mind to match all the beats and pieces in his mind. "Yes you are" say with the smile on his face growing by the minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

It started with a little and innocent giggle during a train session. Tony freezing for a fraction of second before continuing like nothing happened what he was doing. That's why Steve never thought about that little event till much, much later.

The second time it happened was during a press conference. A little boy just run to hug Tony, jumping and making the man laugh, the moment the little hand brush his side. But even that moment was kept aside, and counted as sign of simple happiness, because actually Tony continued to laugh even if the rest wasn't like the beginning.

The third time, again during a training session, where Tony just start to play making all kind of idiotic sound effect with his mouth. Whenever a punch or a kick reach Steve... or even when he was at the receiving end of a punch or kick, like he is a video games.  
In that moment the blond decided to do one thing. The moment a kick reached his stomach, Steve just grabbed Tony foot blocking the man with the other foot well planted on the mattress, and the other hold in a firm grip.

"You know we are actually training and not playing right?" asked Steve, looking Tony in the eyes before moving to look at the feet in his hand, rubbing idly circle over his naked foot.

"I know but I want to have fun, because either way is kind of boring..." mumbled back Tony trying to free his foot without actually succeeding in his task.  
During the talk, Steve just let his finger move at the base of Tony foot with slow circle, and in that moment a little shiver followed by a giggle make him move his eyes again, from the foot to the other man face, with a little smirk forming on his face.

"You are ticklish" state Steve, amazed by the little discovery. Starting in his mind to match all the beats and pieces in his mind. "Yes you are" say with the smile on his face growing by the minute.

"No I’m not" bit back Tony covering his mouth, and trying to make his giggle stop.

"Oh you are" and moving one of his hand, Steve just start to move the pad of his finger on the sole of Tony feet

"'M NOT!" practically screamed, between a laughing fit the other man still trying to freed his feet. But loosing his balance, and falling on the mattress taking Steve with him, that just didn't want to let Tony go.

"You can't deny the evidence Tony... you can't" continue Steve basically on his knees between Tony legs still rubbing the man fit, with the biggest and satisfied smile on his face.

"I will..." continued Tony "because 'm not ticklish!" still laughing grabbing Steve shirt to yank him down and crush their mouth together. Teeth clicking and nose bumping, instinct throw out of the window, with years of bottling up all his feeling, to make the other man stop the work on his foot. Action that actually worked, post reaction be damned.  
"See?" started Tony pushing away a little, staring at Steve lips not leaving his grip on the blond shirt. "I'm not" and with a last little smirk pulled back the man and continued kiss again, satisfied about the turn of the event, and the lack of disgusted face, if not punch or hate words.  
Oh so damn satisfied, at last for few minute. Just before he needed to move away from that full lips to take a breath, and in that moment Tony finally realized what just happened.

“Oh.” breathed out taking few step back, keeping his hand on Steve shirt till he could, before leave like the fabric was on fire. “I…” moved few step back, trying to put some distance between them. His eyes on the floor, an hysteric laugh bubbling up. And turning around to face the door Steve hand closed around his arm, stopping Tony in his path. But the genious tried to continue his speech. “…sorry, I just acted on instinct, I just wanted to...” but ended when the same full lips returned on his, in a crushing and desperate kiss. And everything stopped. His brain actually stopped running miles a minute, and Tony could think, relaxing in the kiss and letting everything go.

How much the kiss lasted, wasn’t important because the moment their lips separated everything was actually perfect and nothing out of place.

“Yeah… oh…” repeated Steve, with a little smirk dancing on his face, moving his eyes on Tony feature satisfied. “Now let’s go back to train and then let’s go eat something”

“Ok” was the only word out of Tony mouth, before the man moved back in position with now a little smile on his face. “Yeah let’s go out” repeated waiting only for Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the end looks rushed, but i didn't know how to end it and i have this in my folder from like 6 month...


End file.
